poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot's Adventure's Of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Season 4 - Princess Twilight Sparkle
'''Team Robot's Adventure's Of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Season 4 - Princess Twilight Sparkle 'is a brand new MLP/SUPS1 Crossover created by TMNTHedgehog5 Plot Part 1 Twilight Sparkle is adjusting to her new duties as a princess as well as learning how to fly with her new wings, and feels disappointed after her Ponyville friends visit her just before the Summer Sun Celebration. Shortly thereafter, Princesses Celestia and Luna go missing, and Twilight learns that the Everfree Forest near Ponyville has grown out of control. She goes back to find her friends having no luck controlling the growth, and when they summon Discord using the Elements of Harmony, he professes he has nothing to do with it. Zecora, having abandoned the forest, gives Twilight a potion that will help her learn the cause of the growth. In a flashback, Twilight witnesses the transformation of Princess Luna into Nightmare Moon over a thousand years prior. Part 2 Twilight's flashbacks reveal how the Princesses first discovered the Elements of Harmony at the Tree of Harmony located at the center of the Everfree Forest, and how they were used to defeat Nightmare Moon and Discord. Twilight and her friends head into Everfree with the elements, believing the tree is under attack by the forest. When Twilight gets into trouble, her friends convince her that it is too risky for her to join them, and she returns to Ponyville. Discord mocks Twilight for being sent away, making her decide to rejoin her friends, who meanwhile find the tree but cannot fight against the forest that is attacking it. Twilight realizes that the tree needs the Elements to survive, and the six give up the Elements back to the tree, dispelling the forest's evil and releasing Princesses Celestia and Luna. As they regroup, they find the tree has opened a flower revealing a box with six keyholes but they do not know where the keys can be found. Back in Ponyville, Discord reveals that he was the one who planted the seeds one thousand years earlier that grew into the evil Everfree plants. The Summer Sun Celebration commences, with Twilight participating before her cheering friends. Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Mario & Luigi *Crash, Coco, Crunch & Aku Aku *SpongeBob, Patrick & Sandy *Finn & Jake *Sam & Max *Rigby & Mordecai *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Sora, Donald & Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott Other Heroes *Jenny *Meloetta *Cat & Dog *Kirby & Meta-Knight *Huey, Dewey & Louie (Teenagers) *Lightning Thunder & Blue Meadow *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Thomas, Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, The Logging Locos & The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, The McNuggets, Franklin & Tika *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private *Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard & Nicole *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo *Kiva, Zoe, Winter, Anastasia, Micaiah & Tigerman *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon *Troy, Jake, Noah, Gia, Emma & Robo Knight *Chris, Danny, Beth & Wallow *Lazlo, Raj & Clam *Peep, Chrip & Quack Main Cast *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy *Rarity *Spike *Apple Bloom (camio) *Granny Smith (camio) *Sweetie Belle *Big McIntosh *Zecora *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Discord *Nightmare Moon (Flashback) Trivia *are starring in this episode. *are guest starring in this episode. *Here are the transcripts of ''Team Robot's Adventure's Of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Season 4 - Princess Twilight Sparkle Transcript *This will be the start of Team Robot's Adventure's Of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Season 4 Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Crossover TV Series